Crimson Tears
Crimson Tears '(クリムザﾝ・テアズ, ''Kurimuzan Teazu), also known as the '''Bloody Tears of the Crimson Demon, is a rare Sacred Gear. Due to its nature it is considered a blasphemous item by the church. Summary Crimson Tears is a rare occurring Sacred Gear. It was created taking by model the curse of vampirism that can infect human beings; thusly it is hated by most religious organizations and wielders of the Sacred Gear are considered heretics. This Sacred Gear was wielded by Mary I, better known as Bloody Mary. Abilities Apart from functioning as a bladed weapon, Crimson Tears have the ability to steal and store the life-force of targets cut by it, and give it in turn to the wielder, allowing them to recover and heal injuries in the middle of battle. While it is extremely rare and hard, in the given case that the Sacred Gear is broken, it has the ability to repair itself over time. Forms Crimson Tears have the form of a sword; the actual form depends on the wielder and can bary in length, width, etc. It can also appear as a rapier, saber, or claymore to name some sword types. Regardless of the weapon, the Sacred Gear aways have a black/crimson theme simiar to that of Demon Swords, the weapon tends to have crimson orbs near to the handle, which shine every time the ability is activated. The wielder can gain red eyes or not while the Sacred Gear is active, although their is not a clear reason for they to change (or not) color. Balance Breaker The following are the known Balance Breakers that Crimson Tears have: Nighttime Shadow Carnival Also known as the Reunion of the Night Creatures;' '''is the ''regular Balance Breaker form of Crimson Tears. It allows the user to summon several bat-like shadow projections that attaches to their victim and drains them from their life-force; if the entities are successful in killing a victim or drain enough life-force from them, they can merge together to make an astral copy of their target and use their abilities. Noctis Abyssus Immortuos Rex Also known as the Descension to the Darkness Amidst a Moonless Night; is the abyss side Balance Breaker of Crimson Tears. The wielder activates it by reciting a curse-like chant while 'Nighttime Shadow Carnival '''is active. Once activated, the wielder is engulfed in a crimson aura of demonic nature; their body becomes more similar to that of vampires, turning their eyes crimson and growing sharp fangs and claws on their feet and hands. Black tattoo marks appear all over their body while the Sacred Gear itself becomes a tiara-like crimson crown on their head with a pitch black gem in the middle. In this form, the wielder gains the ability to manipulate their shadow and create weapons for them to use, or astral familiars to attack. Being nearer the undead than to humanity, they gain enhanced regeneration capaibilities and a their physical capabilities and senses grow exponentially. They can use Crimson Tear's regular and Balance Breaker abilities with their own body or shadow constructs alike. As a pseudo-vampire, the wielder gets more power at night. Trivia * The image for the Sacred Gear was taken from the Demon Sword Bladix from ''To love ru darkness * The abilities of the Sacred Gear were bassed off the Spuit Lance ''owned by ''Shalltear Bloodfallen from the light novel Overlord, and the Balance Breaker from her familiar summoning skill Category:Hanten'in-san Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Items